1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data transceiving system, and particularly to retrial transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-275140/1996 (published) a bidirectional program response apparatus is disclosed for randomly delaying transmission times from the time of a response operation, receiving terminal by receiving terminal, in order to prevent the concentration of transmissions of response information to a bidirectional program. Using such an apparatus, the actual times of transmissions from a broadcast receiving party are delayed and dispersed even when response operations are temporarily concentrated for the broadcast. Thus it is possible to avoid telephone line blowout between the receiving terminals and the center.
The following problem arises, however, when the time of response information transmission is delay-processed in this manner. In cases where, as a result of a delayed transmission, a telephone connection with the center cannot be made, even though a user believes that a shopping request has been made, a situation will arise where no response information has actually been transmitted to the center.